Tetra's great sea adventure
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Tetra was the heroine and Link was the pirate?


A small seven year old boy named Aryll, who was always surrounded by seagulls, was calling out to his big sister.

"Big sister!" Aryll called out

Aryll started to walk down the beach and tried to call out to his big sister again.

"BIG SISTER!" Aryll called out

She looked through his telescope to see if she could spot her but when she didn't she decided to go to the lookout to see if she could spot her from there. Luckily she didn't need to look for her anymore because her big sister, Tetra, sleeping on the lookout.

"Big sister!" Aryll said

Aryll climbed the latter and was looking at her sister with his telescope. Tetra woke up and looked in the direction where the voice came from and when she saw that no one was there she got up to stretch. That's when she heard her little sister's voice behind her.

"I knew you'd be here" Aryll said

"Hee hee hee! This is my favorite spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call it Aryll's lookout" Aryll said

Tetra didn't say anything because she was still half-asleep and was still in the process of waking up.

"So, do you remember what day it is today?" Aryll asked

Tetra just stared at him in a daze before she was finally able to respond.

"No" Tetra said

"You're still half-asleep aren't you? Did you forget?" Aryll asked

"Big sister, it's your birthday" Aryll said

Tetra was shocked that she forgot her own birthday and the reminder that it was birthday woke her up completely.

"Oh? Really?" Tetra asked

"That's why grandma has been waiting for you to come back to the house. She's been waiting for a while now. It's a good thing I came to find you. You should probably go home and see what grandma wants don't you think?" Aryll asked

Tetra agreed but along the way to the she did a chore by giving one of her neighbors three wild pet pigs and found some rupees under her house and inside another house on the island. She finally went to her house and went inside and went up the ladder where she saw that her grandmother was there.

"I've been waiting for you, Tetra" Grandma said

"Sorry" Tetra said

She then saw that her grandmother was holding some green clothes.

"Tetra…try these on" Grandma said

"Time certainly flies I can't believe that your already old enough to wear these clothes" Grandma said

Tetra took them and looked disappointed because it was not the kind of gift that she was expecting to receive. The clothes also looked to warm to wear in the weather right now.

"Don't look so disappointed, dear one, just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day you become the same age the same age as the young hero spoken in the legend. You only have to wear them for one day. Be proud, Tetra" Grandma said

"Okay fine" Tetra said

"In the olden days this was the day that young girls were finally considered to be women. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in such an age any longer. Our ways are the way of peace" Grandma said

"Nowadays I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows about swordplay" Grandma said

"Hanging the family shield on the wall as a decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days" Grandma said

Tetra was done changing into the green tunic that was given to her.

"Does this all make sense to you?" Grandma said

Tetra nodded.

"Isn't it nice Tetra? They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit!" Grandma said

"No need to sound so excited" Tetra said

"Sorry about that" Grandma said

"Well tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready shouldn't I?" Grandma asked

"Probably" Tetra said

"Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup for tonight, hmmm! I just know you're looking forward to it! Now go get your sister Aryll" Grandma said

Tetra went back to the lookout to get her sister Aryll. Her sister noticed that she was back and greeted her.

"Ah! Hoy, big sister!" Aryll said

Aryll then noticed her sister's new outfit.

"Did grandma make the outfit for you?" Aryll asked

"Yes, she did" Tetra said

"But wow…you look like you'd be way too hot in those clothes" Aryll said

" _I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that_ " Tetra thought

"I guess they're pretty neat, though!" Aryll said

"Thanks, Aryll!" Tetra said

"So anyway, Tetra…can you close your eyes and hold out your hand? Just for a second!" Aryll said

"Sure, but why?" Tetra asked

"I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging…but just for one day!" Aryll said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Aryll said

Tetra was surprised to see that her little sister had just given her his precious telescope. She usually refuses to lend it to anyone.

"So? Well? Do you like it?" Aryll asked

"Of course I do" Tetra said

"I'm letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big sister! Aren't you lucky?! Hee hee hee!" Aryll said

"I must be the luckiest big sister in the world!" Tetra said

Aryll giggled at her big sister's comment. Then she had an idea.

"Ooh, why don't you try it out? Right now! Try looking at our house from here!" Aryll said

Tetra decided to do that and used the telescope to look at their house from the lookout. When she zoomed and noticed a bird-man at the mailbox. The mailman started to freak out and started to flap his wings like crazy.

"What's up with him?" Tetra asked

"The post man looks kinda weird doesn't he?" Aryll asked

"He sure does" Tetra asked

"AAAAAHH! TETRA! THE SKY! LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" Aryll shouted

Tetra looked up in the sky and was shocked to see a giant bird in the sky. It was the biggest bird that she has ever seen. She didn't know much about birds but what she did know was that birds shouldn't be that that big. That bird was abnormally large and that was not normal. She then noticed that there something in its claws.

She then saw a big boulder fly through the air in the direction that the bird was flying and looked over to where it came from and saw that there was a massive pirate ship in the distance. They were using a catapult to launch huge boulders at the bird. Tetra thought that the bird must have something that the pirates want.

The bird managed to avoid most of the boulders that were being launched at it. It made the mistake at looking back at the ship as it launched another boulder and the bird opened its massive beak in shock and then it was hit. Being hit forced it to drop whatever it was carrying and Tetra saw that the bird was actually carrying a boy that around her age and saw that he landed in the forest on the cliff of Outset island.

Aryll turned back to her sister with a worried expression on his face.

"Tetra! This is terrible! That boy fell into the forest! He needs help!" Aryll said

"I'll go help her!" Tetra said

"But it's too dangerous for you to go in there without something you can use to defend yourself with!" Aryll said

Tetra knew the only place where she could get a sword. She had receive one from Orca, an old man who was very knowledgeable with sword play. She went over to him and he tested her and when she passed he gave her the hero's sword. As soon as she got her sword she cut down the trees that was blocking the way to the forest. She crossed the bridge and entered the forest to rescue the girl.

When she entered the forest she saw that the boy was hanging from a tree branch. She had to get over to that tree and find out how to get him down. When she went a little further she saw a monster there and knew that she needed to defeat it in order to reach the young boy. She approached the monster and then it notices her and tried to kick her but she was too fast and was able to quickly defeat with her sword skills.

Tetra then climbed onto the tree stump and jumped onto the ledge and continued her way to the girl. When jumped off the second ledge she was about to approach the tree, when she heard bird calls. She looked up and saw two big birds carrying some more of the monsters and dropped them in front of her. Even when it was two against one she still managed to defeat them easily.

When Tetra was done slaying the monsters, the boy woke up and saw how high up he was and screamed. He wiggled until the branch finally snapped and the boy fell down. Tetra cringed when she saw the young boy fall hit the ground.

"Ooh! That's got to hurt" Tetra muttered

Tetra went over to the boy to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Tetra aske

"OOWWWWCH!" The boy said

" _I guess not, but other than a bruised butt he seems to be okay_ " Tetra thought

The girl then looked over at Tetra and saw what she was wearing.

"Wow. What's with that getup? Well whatever. So where am I?" The girl asked

" _Rude!_ " Tetra thought

"You're in the forest on my home island" Tetra said

"Forest?" The girl asked

"Oh right that giant bird came and…"The girl started

Both girls then a shout and they saw a man near the entrance of the forest. It was the girl's right hand man pirate, Gonzo.

"Mister! MISTER LINK!" The man shouted

" _Tetra! That must be this girl's name"_ Tetra thought

The man rushed over to them and looked relieve to see that Link was safe.

"Oh! Oh, thank…thank goodness! You're safe! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd…" Gonzo said

Gonzo couldn't even finish his sentence because he shuddered at the thought of Link meeting his end here in this forest.

"So that bird dropped on the top of this mountain?" Link asked

" _Actually it dropped you after it got hit in the face by a giant boulder that was launched by your crew"_ Tetra thought

"Well wasn't that nice of it!" Link said in a sarcastic tone

Tetra then started to move towards the entrance of the forest and motioned Gonzo to follow him.

"Well, don't just stand there! LET'S GO! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!" Tetra said

"But miss, what about this girl?" Gonzo asked

"Don't worry about her! Come on!" Tetra said

Gonzo did what he was told and followed Link. Tetra soon followed since she needed to leave the forest as well. When everyone was outside Tetra heard the voice of her little sister on the other side of the bridge.

"Hoy! Big sister!" Aryll said

Aryll was waving at Tetra on the other side of the bridge and Tetra responded with small wave of her own. Aryll decided to cross the bridge to meet Tetra but he only made it halfway across the bridge when the giant bird from earlier came back and snatched him. He was trapped in the bird's talon and called out to his sister, hoping that she would save him.

"SISTER!" Aryll cried out

Link and Gonzo heard Tetra unsheathe her sword and tried run to the bird but she fell off the cliff but luckily Link caught her and held her. Gonzo also helped by holding Link. Tetra started wigging because she wanted to rescue her brother. Tetra kept a tight grip on the young girl's hand.

"Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get a hold yourself! She's gone! There's nothing you can do!" Link said

Tetra stopped struggling and just watched the giant bird carry her brother out to the sea. She had a sad look on her face. She was sad that she unable to save her sister from being kidnapped.

"Aryll, no" Tetra muttered sadly

Later when everyone was down at the beach Tetra got the shock of her life when Tetra asked her if she could come with them on their ship.

"What?! You want to come with us on our ship?" Link asked

"Yes, please let me sail with you" Tetra asked

Link leered at Tetra.

"Do you understand what you're asking?! We're pirates you know pirates! The terror of the seas" Link said

"What do we get out of bringing a helpless little kid along with us? I'll tell you what we get…a headache" Link said

" _Rude! You're one to talk! You're around the same age as me!"_ Tetra said

"I know how you feel, with your brother being kidnapped and all. But that really doesn't have anything to do with is now does it?" Tetra asked

A new voice spoke up and joined in on their conversation.

"And how do you figure that?" The voice asked

Everyone turned around and saw that it was the Rito from earlier. The rito's name was Quill.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who are you?! Where do you get off butting off in on other people's conversations?" Gonzo asked

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates didn't come to this quiet little island…that poor girl wouldn't have been snatched by that bird" Quill said

"And just what do you mean by that?" Link asked

"Just be quiet for a moment and I'll tell you!" Quill said

Everyone was silent and waited for the Rito's explanation.

"Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things" Quill said

"Haven't any of you heard word that young boys have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the great sea?" Quill asked

"But Aryll's a girl" Tetra pointed out

"How old is your sister?" Quill asked

"He's seven" Tetra asked

"If she'sonly seven then she's still a short kid. That bird must've mistaken her for a boy. This theory can be backed up by the fact that it was very far away when it started to head towards the bridge" Quill said

"That makes sense" Link said

"No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young boys with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And unless my eyes fail me, the young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also has long ears, does she not? Much like you do, Mister fearsome pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that boy for you and that's why it grabbed him" Quill said

Link remained silent, but Tetra could tell by the look on her face that she was starting to feel guilty about the incident that occurred.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Tetra here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?" Quill said

"Well" Tetra said

Link looked over at Tetra and asked her if it was true.

"Is this true?" Link asked

"Yes, it is true" Tetra said

"Oh! And while I'm at it" Quill started it

"I may as well tell you that kidnapped both you and Tetra's sister has made its foul nest to the north on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress" Quill said

"The Forsaken Fortress?! Isn't that the place where?" Link asked

"So what are you going to do? Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Tetra a little help would it?" Quill asked

"Hmph! I don't need you to tell me that" Link said

Link then turned to Tetra and started to explain the circumstances.

"Even if I were to consider it. Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress" Link said

"You can't possible mean to go there with nothing but that cheap little sword! That's not brave, it's stupid!" Tetra said

"He _is so rude! Would it kill him to be nice for once?"_ Tetra thought

"I mean, come on! Even a simple little island like this has to have something you can use as a shield. You know, something to use to defend yourself with? Anything?" Link asked

There was only one shield that came to mind and that was the family shied that was hanging on the wall in her house.

"Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship" Link said

"Thanks Link" Tetra said

Tetra may have misjudged Tetra too soon. She just discovered that Tetra has a nice side to her as well.

"Oh, and one more thing: once we leave, you won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better go say goodbye to your family while you have the chance" Link said

"I will, thanks" Tetra said

"I don't want you getting all weepy eyed and homesick on me" Link said

Tetra decided to ignore the last rude comment that Link made and went to her house to get the shield. She saw the beetle shop and go in to see if the shop had any supplies that she needed. She ended buying a bait bag, along with some bait and a hypo pear. She then to her house to get the shield that she needed.

Tetra entered the house and climbed the ladder. But she saw that the shield was missing. It was no longer on the wall.

"What the ––? Where did the shield go?" Tetra asked

Tetra climbed back down and before she could look for it she was called over by her grandmother.

"Tetra" Grandma said

Tetra went over to her grandma.

"What is it grandma?" Tetra asked

Grandma turned around and Tetra saw that her grandmother had the shield in her arms. Tetra had a very sad look on her face. She was trying to decide if it was okay to actually take it with her. She looked back at her grandma and saw that she was giving her a sad smile.

"Take it with you" Grandma said

Tetra took it and hooked it on her back and looked back at her grandmother and saw that she was looking down at the ground with an extremely depressed look on her face.

"I guess it's true. Aryll has really been kidnapped hasn't he?" Grandma asked

"I afraid so" Tetra said sadly

"What kind of monster would take such a sweet, young child?" Grandma asked

Tetra looked to the side. She didn't know how to respond to that. Tetra's heart was starting to break because her sweet, old grandmother started to cry. Her grandmother was supposed to be happy. Tetra needed to hurry up and rescue Aryll so everything would go back to normal.

Tetra went back to Link and told him that she got the shield that she needed.

"Wow, that's a decrepit old shield…Are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?" Link asked

"I got the shield that you asked me to get! No need to be so rude!" Tetra said

"Well, whatever…If you're ready, then let's go! Are you ready?" Link asked

"Of course I'm ready!" Tetra said

Everyone boarded the ship and Gonzo started to ring the gong on the ship. The sail rolled down and the wind started to move the ship. Everyone on the island started to wave at her and wished luck on her journey.

"Good luck Tetra"

"Good luck finding Aryll"

"Take care of yourself"

Tetra was waving back at them with a sad look on her face. She then saw something else and went to the side of the ship and saw that her grandmother was on the balcony looking at her. Tetra waved at her as well.

"Ugh…How much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Link asked

Tetra turned back to Tetra who was relaxing on the deck.

"Are you sure you shouldn't quit right now? Seriously just think about it" Link said

"I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time, you know…Are you're sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your island?" Link said

Tetra turned back to view her home but she set out on this journey to rescue her brother. She couldn't quit now, not when her journey just began.

"I can't give up now, not when my brother is in danger. I have to rescue him" Tetra said

"Suite yourself" Link said

Link told her to go down and meet a young pirate named Niko. He put her through an athletic test. She managed to pass it easily and he gave her some treasure. She was given a spoils bag for storing items that monsters might drop. She then heard Tetra announce that they arrived at the Forsaken Fortress. She heard Link's voice from the lookout on the ship. She climbed the latter and met up with Link.

"What were you doing with Niko?" Link asked

"Nothing important" Tetra said

"Don't tell me you were playing some stupid game for treasure" Link said

"We might've done that" Tetra said

"Well whatever! There's something you need to see have a look over there. That's the cursed isle known as the Forsaken Fortress" Link said

Tetra went to look at the place where her sister was being held. That place gave her the chills but she brushed it off since she was determined to rescue her sister from this awful place.

"There are all sorts of strange rumors about this place. What I do know is that long ago, it used to be the hideout of a no good group of pirates we used to compete with. But they were just small time. Now the place looks pretty dangerous" Link said

Tetra found it hard to believe that such a dangerous place used to be a simple hideout. But the million rupee question is what happened to this place that made it change so much?

"Ah! I knew it! Look! Over there! By the window!" Link said

Tetra looked over and saw one window that where flock of seagull were flying around.

"Have you ever seen so many seagulls like that before?" Link said

"Only around my sister" Tetra said

"I'll bet you anything that's the place where they have your sister locked up!" Tetra said

"I'm willing to bet that too!" Tetra said

"Good! I'm glad were same page here" Link said

Tetra then looked back at the fortress.

"But this whole place looks like the whole place under some really tight guard" Link said

"This won't work we'd be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there" Link said

"What should we do?" Tetra asked

"Shut up for a while and let me think" Link said

Tetra glared at Link but she let it go since the young pirate captain was helping her.

"Hmmm, what should we do?" Link asked

Link looked at Tetra, who was still looking at the evil fortress, with a wink and a smile. Before Tetra knew what was going on she was stuffed in a barrel and put on catapult. Tetra noticed this and it didn't take long for her to figure out what they were going to do. She tried to struggle out of the barrel with little success.

"Look, don't struggle. If you really want to get into that dangerous place like that, this is the only way to do it. Trust me. We pirates do this all the time. Don't worry about it. It'll be a piece of cake!" Link said

" _You're telling me that you pirates put yourself into barrels and launch yourselves with a catapult?_ " Tetra thought

"Is everybody ready?" Link asked

Gonzo saluted, which told Link that everyone was ready.

"Never you fear, kid. We're pros! We're going to launch you good" Link said

Tetra was launched after 3 seconds passed. She screamed and then she hit the wall. Her sword fell out of its sheath and fell near a balcony. She fell down in the water. She swam to nearest platform and panted.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Tetra said

Tetra knew that she was already at a disadvantage since she already lost her sword. She took a couple steps forward when a strange voice came out of nowhere. It sounded like Link's voice.

"Your sword landed all the way up there? I'm sorry! I apologize! I guess my aim was a little off" Link said

Tetra looked around to see if Tetra was anywhere but she was nowhere to found.

"Heh heh…The look on your face! Priceless!" Link said

It sounded like Link's voice was coming from Tetra's pocket. She put her hand in her pocket and felt something in it. She took out and saw that it was a strange looking stone.

"Heh heh…I slipped this stone in your pocket just before we fired you over there. It's no ordinary stone ether" Link said

"Then what is it?" Tetra asked

"It allows me see whatever you're doing and we can communicate each other even if we are far away from each other" Link said

"Wow! This stone works just like telepathy" Tetra said

"In a way it does. Hey, but listen carefully! I'm gonna this back after you rescue your brother, so don't go losing it, you understand?!" Link said

"You can trust me not to lose it" Tetra said

Tetra then went up the first flight of stairs and saw the spotlights.

"What am I going to do? If I get spotted they'll most likely throw in a prison cell. I can't out run it ether" Tetra said

Out of the corner of her eye Tetra saw some barrels and then she got an idea. She could pretend to be a barrel and would stop as soon as a spotlight is near her. She was able to sneak past them and made it to the second level. She knew that she needed to take out those spotlights. She went to the first one. Link contacted her again and told her that a monster was running the spotlight.

Tetra climbed up the ladder and saw a pot full of sticks and got the idea of using them as a weapon. With the stick in her hands she was able to take out the monster that was running the spotlight. She then took out the other three spotlights. With the spotlights out of the way she was able to move forward more easily. The next door she entered had some big monster with lanterns.

"Will the barrel trick work on them too? Well only one way to find out" Tetra said

Tetra's barrel trick managed to help her get past all the monsters and was able to make it all the way to the balcony where her sword was and when she saw her sword was there she started to jump up and down in excitement because her sword was there.

"Yay! It's my sword!" Tetra said

The floor behind now had spikes and that meant that Tetra was now trapped. The monster guarding the door heard the noise and noticed Tetra there and tried to attack her but she managed to dodge it and got to her sword. With her sword back she was able to get her sword back and defeat the monster that was guarding the door.

Tetra pushed open the door and looked around the room. She then noticed a prison cell and noticed that her little sister Aryll was there. Aryll looked up and saw that her big sister was there. She made a relieved sound which caught the attention of the other girls that were in the cell too. Tetra also made a relieved sound and was about to go over to the cell but she stopped when she heard some flapping.

"What's that sound?" Tetra asked

Tetra then looked up and saw the giant bird. She took a step back. Before she could do anything the bird grabbed her with its massive beak and started to fly back outside. She heard her little sister cry out to her but there was nothing that she could do. The bird was now carrying her somewhere else.

"Where's it taking me?" Tetra asked

She then noticed a balcony and the next thing she saw was large man standing on the balcony. The bird was now flying in front of the man. The man saw Tetra and extended his hand towards her but brought it back down to his side. He then motioned his head to the side, telling the bird to throw the courageous girl out to sea. The bird threw Tetra out to sea and screamed the whole.

Tetra was floating the ocean unconscious and a mysterious boat showed. Later Tetra heard a voice.

"Tetra…Tetra…Wake up, Tetra!" The voice said

Tetra opened her eyes for a second but then she closed them. The voice spoke out to her again.

"Pull yourself together, Tetra!" The voice said

Tetra opened her eyes and l saw that it was morning. She also saw that she was no longer in the Forsaken Fortress. She looked to see where the owner of that voice was but was nowhere to be seen. She also noticed that she was in a boat. The voice from before spoke up again.

"Well? Have you come to your senses yet?" The voice asked

"Where are you?" Tetra asked

"Look in front of you" The voice said

Tetra looked in front of her. She got the shock of her life when the head of the boat turned around and spoke to her.

"You are surprisingly dull witted" The boat said

Tetra screamed and fell on her back. The boat laughed.

"Did I startle you?" The boat asked

"Yes, you did" Tetra said

"I suppose that is only natural. As wide as the world is, I am the only the boat upon it who can speak the words of men" The boat said

Tetra was still in shock to see that she was in front of a talking boat.

"Who are you?" Tetra asked

"I am the King of red lions. Do not fear…I am not your enemy" King of red lions said

"Did you save me?" Tetra asked

"I did. I found you floating in the ocean and brought aboard" King of red lions said

"I see, well thank you" Tetra said

"Think nothing of it, I was merely doing a good deed. But let us move to a more important topic" King of red lions said

"A more important topic?" Tetra said

"Tetra, I have been watching ever since you went to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue your sister. I understand that your desire to protect your brother could give the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything. But such a bold attempt was foolhardy" King of red lions said

Tetra looked down, disappointed. She would've had a better chance at rescuing her brother if she knew more about the Forsaken Fortress. If she had done better research on the place then she probably would've had a better chance at rescuing her brother. She had failed Aryll not once, but twice.

"I know it was dangerous but I had to go because he's my brother and I care about him. I admit I should've done more research on the place instead charging in without a plan" Tetra said

"Hey now, don't look so down. You tried your best" King of red lions said

"My best wasn't good enough" Tetra said

"I suppose you saw him…the shadow that command that monstrous bird" King of red lions said

Tetra did recall seeing a man at the balcony of the fortress.

"I did. Do you know who he is?" Tetra asked

"His name is Ganon" King of red lions said

"Ganon?" Tetra asked

"He who obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is the very same Ganon…the emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of. I do not know why the seal of the gods has failed, but now that Ganon has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic" King of red lions said

Tetra couldn't believe that such an ancient figure was back in this world. And now that it was known that he was the master of the forsaken fortress that made her chances of rescuing Aryll pretty low.

"Tell me, Tetra…Do you still wish to save your brother from him?" King of red lions asked

Tetra nodded.

"And will you do anything to save him?" King of red lions asked

Tetra nodded again.

"I see…in that case I shall guide you as we go forward, advising you on what you should do and where you must go. Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone what little strength you possess. The key to defeating Ganon is locked away in a great power that you can wield only after much toil and hardship. Do you understand?" King of red lions asked

Tetra nodded again.

"In that case we depart to the great sea! Ah but I'm getting ahead of myself" King of red lions said

"This is actually a bit embarrassing for me to admit but…although I am a boat that possesses the power of speech, but I have no sail and a boat with no sail can sail no seas" King of red lions said

"I have brought you far to the east of the dark gaze of the Forsaken Fortress. On this island is a town of merchants who deal with a variety of goods. If you search hard enough, surely you can find one who will sell you a sail. I am sorry to ask this of you, but without a sail I will be useless to you" King of red lions said

Tetra got out of the boat and was getting ready to search for the sail they needed.

"This island of merchants is home to many valuable goods. The information they provide you may come in handy during your endeavors at sea, so listen carefully to their words and heed them well. But remember that we have no time to play. So come back immediately after your errands are done" King of red lions said

"Leave it to me" Tetra said

Tetra had to do a few things. She had to free a strange man named Tingle. She found a pictobox, straitened some kids who were misbehaving, had to do some tasks to have her pictobox ungraded so it can take pictures in color. She was finally able to find a merchant who had a sail and she only had to pay 80 rupees for it. With her task complete she went back to the King of red lions and told him that she was able to get a sail. They then set sail for the island that needed to go to first.


End file.
